Astra
by B-l-u-e-Sapphires
Summary: Within the world of the princesses, there is the Kingdom Trinity consisting of Corona, Arendelle, and Brimlad; and they are threatened by an unknown enemy. It is up to a young girl named Astra to journey to all the kingdoms and set things right, before the enemy reaches Brimlad and has destroyed everything they have ever known.
1. Astra of Brimlad

**_In a world similar to our own, there was The Kingdom Trinity: Corona, Arendelle, and Brimlad. Each represented a part of reality: the sky, the earth, and the water respectively. They lived happily until invaders attacked Brimlad 5 years ago. A month's time passed, and the invaders were defeated and fled. The queen had passed, sacrificing herself to protect the land. The people also thought the princess had perished, but there had seemed to be some miracle, for she was alive. And it seemed as if the princess would lead them back to their peaceful times. However, new enemies are attacking the Trinity and other kingdoms and they look to the princess to guide them. And so it begins._**

"ASTRA!" It had been the 3rd time that the princess's advisor, Sola, had called for the young girl. Astra was just waking up, assuming that it was just dawn, but it was in fact close to high noon. Panicked, she jumped out of bed and ran around her room, putting on the classic attire designated by the princess to wear daily. Shoving a white blouse over her already messy raven hair, she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and straightened the collar. "Sola! Help me!" she called. Sola was like a mother to Astra, and simply tsked as she helped her tie the pink ribbons of her corset. Immediately, she rapidly pulled up her sheer black stockings and then her black skirt that came to just about her knees. Astra ran a comb through her hair, but it seemed to do nothing to tame her mane. Slipping into her black riding boots that came just before her knees, she was about to run out the room until she grabbed her signature pink ribbon and ran to the throne room.

Princess Cordelia was never tardy; she always entered the throne room at the last stroke of noon. Just as the twelfth bell sounded, Astra took her place on the princess's right side. Fixing the ribbons of her corset and her tying her hair up into its signature style with a bow, Astra poised herself for the princess's entrance at the twelfth chime.

"Princess Cordelia of Brimlad" announced one of the servants. The princess held herself with grace as thin heels clicked on the marble floor. She were green every day, and today was no exception: a forest green gown with sweetheart bodice fell to the floor. Sheer sleeves barely came to her elbows and white sash held it together. Astra curtsied to her, as she was her lady-in-waiting. Cordelia nodded in acknowledgement. And so proceeded the daily routines of the princess. There had been a myriad of townspeople asking for help today and the princess was not very concerned of the issues. Cordelia wasn't a very good ruler, but she always had the ability to charm herself out of every situation. Just as the 4th hour past, a page entered the room.

"My princess, the ships of Luan are coming into view." Taking her attention off her nails, Cordelia's eyes grew wide. She shooed everyone out of the room, save for Astra. Her smile grew across her face, and Astra had an idea she was going to do. "Astra, we have a big night ahead of us." Astra raised a brow, since it would be unwise to interrupt her lady. "Tonight, the prince of Luan and the adviser to their King will arrive. Dictated by a vow years ago, the heir of Brimlad will wed their prince when she is at least of age, you already know that is 21. And I have wanted years for them to come. And here they are tonight!" Cordelia was obviously very pleased with this, but Astra rolled her eyes mentally. The princess was very skilled in the ability to gather attention, especially that of males, so it seemed like she had no problem with gaining the prince's favor. "Now, I have given Sola your outfit for tonight. So hurry and get dressed." Astra sighed and turned to prepare. Just as she left, Cordelia returned to her chair. She rubbed her temples, worrying that if the wedding did not take place, she would never have fulfilled what she set in motion. She examined her skin, knowing that time was running short as the pallor got lighter each day. _It is only a matter of time. Patience…_

Astra entered her room, and discovered it to be totally ransacked. Baffled, she looked to see more clothes spewing from the closet. Smirking, she saw a head of auburn hair rummaging through the pile of clothes.

"ELIANA!" The girl threw her hands in the air and squealed in fright. The skirt and blouse she had in her hands were in the air before a flash illuminated, suddenly making the clothes return back in its proper place. Astra was able to do small forms of magic, even manage to heal small wounds, but the only people who knew that were Eliana and Sola since Sola was her teacher and Eliana was her best friend. Eliana glanced up, wondering where they were, and seeing that they were folded neatly back into their original place, she turned to see Astra snickering and leaning against the doorway.

"Astra! You scared me!" She crossed her arms defiantly and gave her a look of mock fury, making Astra laugh harder. "Well, you are ransacking my closet. It was totally justified!"

"No way! You're so mean!"

"Am not, it's just my stuff."

"You have to share!"

"Says who?"

"Says Cordelia!"

She got her there. No matter what, she had to obey her. Astra huffed in exasperation, rubbing her temples by the princess's will. Every whim was to be made, and these whims were getting out of control. Recently, it had been to persuade a visiting duke to accompany Cordelia in the gardens, but being that he wasn't interested, it was a difficult task. Handing matters of court were easy enough, but frivolous tasks such helping her gain favor with visiting royalty and running all over the kingdom to purchase the gifts for her was not enjoyable to say the least. "Okay, why do I have to share Eliana?"

"I heard about the ball happening tonight for the arrival of Luan, so I asked her what to wear. She was really dismissive, but told me to grab a blouse and skirt from you."

"Of course she did." muttered Astra

"She did!" Eliana stopped her foot to the ground, causing the orange rose in her hair to move out of place. Eliana was the Royal Beast keeper and kept the gardens in order, so it was normal for her to grab a flower of her choice daily, which was typically an orange rose. Astra tried to ask more about what the princess said, but Eliana just rummaged through the clothes again, giving her one word answers. She sighed as her best friend made a mess of her neat and orderly closet, and decided to go see what the ships of Luan looked like. There was one window in her room that overviewed the rest of the kingdom since the castle itself resided on a hill. So, she simply stepped out the window and climbed the roof. She had been doing this for years, trying to get glimpses of what was outside Brimlad. Cordelia forbid Astra from ever leaving, giving her the reason that she simply couldn't live without her. Lies really, but Astra couldn't try and dispute it so instead settled for watching the ocean.

After climbing to the highest point, right where the tip of the castle held the crest of the kingdom, she saw the mark of Luan. The sails were stark white and the dark wood color was even noticeable from her view. But the eye catching emblem on the sails is what caught her view. It was a crescent moon tilted slightly to the left. Around it, decorative designs spread into a circular shape. Astra sighed and leaned against the pole, hoping that she could visit other kingdoms one day like this prince was. Her daydream was broken though when the trumpets blared. She looked up to the lighthouse next to the castle and saw the arrival being announced to the entire town. Knowing it was time to get ready, Astra was getting down before she noticed the glow of light from the kingdom's crest, a star held inside the confines of a circle. She thought she saw the image of the former queen smiling down on her, but when she looked again, the mirage was gone. Shaking her head, she returned to the room, not knowing the queen was really there.

Thinking Eliana would be done by the time she came back, she was instead sitting in the middle of the closet, simply looking at the remaining clothes that were still neatly put away.

"Eliana, do you need help?""

"…Maybe?"

"Okay hold on." Thinking that Cordelia would hate anyone upstaging her, she thought of something that would make her best friend still look like herself, but be eye catching as well. Astra snapped her fingers, and out came a beige colored shirt with lace around the collar and a red skirt that came down to her feet. Eliana looked up, and squealed. "It's perfect!"

"Of course it is, they are mine and I picked them."

"Gee, you are so humble Astra."

"Just being honest Eliana."

"Girls, enough squabbling. Cordelia needs the both of you ready!" The girls turned to see Sola in her royal attire, standing in the door, Astra's clothes in hand. They blushed, and one more stern look to her daughter sent Eliana back to her own room, clothes and a pair of brown heels in her grasp.

"What am I going to do with the both of you?"

"Well, you have raised her for 19 years, and raised me for 5. I think you have handled both of us pretty well since you took me in."

"You know I couldn't leave you there. You were covered in rubble and your shoulder and head were wounded."

Astra couldn't remember her life at all before 15 years old. The last memory she had was waking up in the castle, in the place she knew as her room, bandaged and sore. A woman, around the same age as herself, came into the room. It turned to be Cordelia, who informed her that she was found injured and taken to the castle. As a service to the kingdom, it was requested that she work here in the castle, to which Astra agreed. The next day, she learned it was the kingdom's princess who had made Astra her lady-in-waiting. For years, she served her, and Sola and Eliana had been her family. She didn't remember her name either, but since she was found on a starry night, she called herself Astra.

"I know, and I can never repay you."

Sola came up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You never have to, you are like my own now."

"Does that mean you will help me get out of going to the ball?"

Sola gave her a look. It was worth a shot. She placed the outfit assigned by Cordelia in her hands, and left the room. It was almost the same as her usual day outfit, but of course more formal. White silk shirt with arms that flared to the band around her elbows, a full black skirt, and pink corset with light pink ribbons. She put it on and started to actually comb her hair when Sola came in. She placed a necklace around her, a chain covered in tiny pink beads and a small gold key. The moment the metal touched her skin, Astra looked in her mirror and saw herself in a different outfit. She felt a gold metal necklace clasp around her neck as a handmaid adjusted her bracelets and she herself fixed gold hoop earrings and a tiara that went across her forehead, just like the one Cordelia wore. She shook her head for a moment, and saw she was wearing what Cordelia had picked out for her.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing, I was just imagining things I guess." Sola raised her brow, but didn't push the manner any further. "Sola, how much time do I have until I have to be in court?"

"Around 30 minutes or so, why?"

Astra smiled and jumped out the window, scaling the castle easily even with her black heels. Once she was on the ground, she ran towards the center of town.

…

The town was decorated in the colors of the town, sky blue and green, each to represent the former queen and the princess. Banners held the gold and silver crest in the center, and everyone was happy. Children were playing and adults were getting ready everything else as trumpets sounded. People from Luan started to walk near the center, noticed by their fair complexion and light colored hair. She watched from a distance, since people who were coming to the ball today could inform the princess that she actually left the castle. The consequences vary, but she definitely didn't want to anger her on a day like this.

Astra was about to leave when a young girl fell in front of her. She was about to cry when Astra knelt down.

"Now, don't cry. What's the matter?"

"My knee hurts!" She whimpered

"Is that it?" The girl nodded in reply. Astra inspected the knee; it was only red from the recent injury. Astra closed her eyes and focused. She kissed her fingertips and placed them on the knee. She opened her eyes, and in a very dim flash, it was gone. The young girl looked up, astonished. Astra placed a finger on her lips and smiled when the girl mimicked her motion.

"What's your name?"

"Meri."

"Well Meri, I'll see you later okay? I need to go back to the palace and prepare for the ball."

"Will you come back?"

Astra pondered for a moment. "In a few days, I promise."

Meri nodded her head enthusiastically and surprised her with a hug. Astra gave her one in return and watched as the young girl joined her friends and ran to the port. Meri actually wasn't seeing where she was going and was about be trampled by their horses before Astra snatched her away. Meri looked up and was in awe of her quickness, as were the men riding the horses. She smiled nervously and started to back away.

"That's the second time you helped me today!"

She looked down, noticing she was still holding Meri in her arms. Setting her down, she looked straight in her eyes and held out her pinky.

"Meri, you have to promise me to be more careful okay?"

"But you'll be there to save me right?"

Astra looked back to the palace, and then back to the girl. "I'll try to always be there when needed okay?"

"Okay!" Meri grasped Astra's pinky firmly, looked to make sure the coast was clear, and this time disappeared into the crowd.

"If I didn't know it, I would say you were the worst older sister I had ever seen."

Infuriated, Astra spun on her heel and saw a man standing behind her, cockily grinning. He was from Luan, as seen by his very light blonde hair and light skin complexion, and was wearing a midnight blue shirt, complemented with a light blue vest, gray pants, and black boots. His sword around his waist was sign that he was important to their kingdom. _He is probably the adviser. _Astra thought.

"For your information, she is not my sister. I was helping her because it was the right thing."

"You mean you did that out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Don't sound so impressed."

"I don't mean to be rude-"

"Too late."

"Will you let me finish?"

Astra sighed and looked impatiently to the castle. She needed to leave, and soon, just in case someone was going to be a tattle-tale.

"I'm called Andre, what is your name?"

Astra smirked, sort of amused. "Astra."

"An name suited for a bright and sharp woman."

Astra just looked at him, she did not have the time for this no matter how much she was truly enjoying herself. "Smooth. You flatter me and don't even know I am."

"I would like to though, plus I need someone to show me around Brimlad while we are here. Just not someone who will let us be trampled by horses." He started to laugh when Astra threw her hands in the air and started to walk away.

"Wait, wait! I'm only teasing. Let me make it up to you."

"By giving me more back-handed insults?"

"No promises."

Astra shook her head and smiled playfully, but froze when she heard trumpets playing from the balconies of the castle.

"I, uh, have to go, so…" She turned to run, but spun back once more. She waved her hand lightly. "Bye." And ran back as fast as she could, once again not noticing someone smiling at her as he waved goodbye. As Astra climbed back into her room and tied the signature ribbon in her hair, Eliana burst through the door and grabbed her wrist. They ran to the court and took their places so when Cordelia entered, everything would be ready for the ball.

…

The ballroom was bustling with activity with music in the air and people dancing. Cordelia was standing in front of her throne, looking devastatingly beautiful in a dark green gown with white sash and heels. She wore a pointed gold necklace and earrings, her crown on her forehead glowing in the middle. Cordelia was also wearing her glowing light yellow lily in her hair. Whenever the true ruler of Brimlad was coming to power, her power manifested into a flower; the former queen was a white rose. And the display of her power was obvious in the room. Sola and Eliana were dismissed and they were socializing while Astra stood by the princess's side. Cordelia greeted visiting rulers and royalty alike, until she straighten up and put on her best face was the adviser of Luan came to greet her. A man with dark blond hair and pale skin complexion, he gave a charming smile to both of them. But to Astra's surprise, the adviser was not the man who she talked with earlier that day.

"Princess Cordelia, my name is Bader and I am the adviser to the king of Luan. Here, I present his son, Prince Chandresh." From behind Bader stepped out the exact man who teased here near the port. He looked to Cordelia and formally bowed to him as she curtsied back.

"I'm honored to meet the kind ruler of Brimlad. Your kingdom and the people are wonderful from what I can judged from the small amount of time I have been here."

Cordelia smiled and held her hand out, to which Chandresh was inclined to kiss. "Please, the pleasure is all mine." She had that look in her eyes, the one where she was about to go in for the hook. Astra rolled her eyes, and noticed Chandresh giving the smallest of smiles.

"Cordelia, I don't mean to bother you but ca-" Astra started before Cordelia waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, go do as you wish." She had her eyes glued to the prince in front of her and didn't notice Astra shaking her head and making her way to the garden.

Astra could still here the music from the bench she sat on. She rested her hands on the bench, and she just gazed up, looking at the full moon and twinkling stars. She sighed, wishing that she wasn't subjected to this kind of torture. She wanted to explore, she wanted to be free from Cordelia, she wanted so much more too, and things she couldn't put into words herself. She looked to the sky once more.

"Please, I am 20 years old, I'll be 21 in a few months. I have been living a made up life for 5 years now. Who am I? I want to know. I can't keep living like this."

"You know you don't have too." She turned and fell off the bench due a vision of the former queen behind her.

"Queen?" she asked shakily. The figure laughed gently, and clasped her hands in front of her. She stood in her glory, just like the painting in the palace. Off the shoulder, bluish-white dress, silver necklace and earrings, and silver tiara like the one Cordelia wore. The thing however that was most noticeable to Astra was the flower in the queen's hand, a glowing white rose. The queen simply smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes Astra, but there is something very important I need to ask you." Astra was shaking like crazy now, still trying to process that the vision in front of her was the former queen. She nodded, unsure what else to do.

"What is my name?"

Her name?

"Why would you ask me such a simple question?"

"Because if you don't remember, we have a serious situation." Her smile faded, and the white rose glowed a little brighter.

"Of course, your name is…is…" Astra nodded her head in deep thought, because she actually couldn't remember what the name of the former queen was. She racked her brain, but the answer could not come to her.

"Why can't I remember your name?"

She sighed, and shook her head. "Because of Cordelia."

"Cordelia? But she's your daughter!"

"She is not."

"Wait what?"

"Cordelia is not my daughter. Haven't you noticed the small differences each day? Her skin and hair growing lighter, her changing eyes? You can't deny what you have seen." And Astra couldn't because it was becoming more noticeable. Everyone save from Sola, Eliana, and herself seemed to not see the change in princess.

"If she is not your daughter, then who is she?"

"She is an imposter, but I used the last of my energy in trying to save Brimlad from invaders. My memory is gone from the burst since I put everything I had into it. All I do know is she came her trying to take place of my real daughter."

"What do you need me to do?" The figure came towards her and placed one finger on the gold key hanging from her neck. "The other kingdoms are in danger. Cordelia knows very well of the dangers they are in, and refused to help them. Now, their original stories have been erased."

"What do you mean erased?"

"Tell me right now of the stories of the princesses of the other kingdoms beside of the Trinity."

Astra looked uneasily to the garden entrance, as she was worried someone would find her, but she looked back into the queen's eyes. She took the whole form of her in, and for a moment felt at peace. But she did as the queen asked. "Snow White met Prince Ferdinand by the river near the castle where her father blessed their marriage. Cinderella found the prince when her father traded goods with the palace. Aurora and Philip were betrothed since young and grew to love one another the time they spent growing up together. Ariel married a sea prince. Belle met the prince as her father traveled past his home. Jasmine married a suitor picked by her father. Pocahontas was married to the warrior of her tribe. Mulan was married to a high honored member of the emperor's advisors. Tiana wedded someone in the society of New Orleans. Merida married one of the clan's sons. Rapunzel married a duke that visited Corona. And Elsa rules Arendelle while Anna and Hans lived happily in the castle." These were the tales known by any person in this world. Each and every person knew these stories, and if any of these were changed, then it was a serious problem.

"These aren't true anymore."

"What do you mean not true?"

"I mean that there are no more stories of the princesses because the stories never happened. They have been erased. All those girls are living normal lives now, and they have and will not met their respective princes."

"If this is happening to them, what will happen to us?"

"If Cordelia intends to fulfill the vow between Luan and Brimlad by marrying their prince, she will have effectively taken over my daughter's fate and may do as she wishes with her powers. The lily she possesses is the most dangerous of all, because it shows that she really isn't part of the royal family." Just as Astra was about to ask more question, her and the queen heard the large oak doors open. Knowing they were limited on time, the queen looked to her intently and spoke softly.

"The real ruler will have a rose as their flower. I am not sure what will happen if Cordelia marries this prince, but it will change the fate of everything. Talk to Sola and hold up the key, saying 'Cora'. She will know what to do." With a wave of her shimmering hand, a gray bag appeared in Astra's hand. "These will be for the journey." Just before the vision faded, she called out her.

"Queen Irisa!"

She gave her a serene smile. "Finally, you've remembered. That is a sign you are ready for this." And she faded. Astra looked up to the entrance of the garden, to see Prince Chandresh.


	2. Chandresh and Cordelia

As she saw Chandresh at the garden entrance, Astra took a seat back on the bench. The prince's complexion and hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, and his gray eyes captured Astra's golden ones. She was nervous that Cordelia would find out the prince knew her lady-in-waiting before herself, but what concerned her more was the warning Queen Irisa had given her before the fair haired prince came into her peripheral.

"Well, look who I found." said Chandresh, the smile in his voice evidence.

"Oh yes, the princess's treasured lady-in-waiting, spending quality time alone in the royal garden. And what about you?"

"Sometimes, you have to escape the royal airs of a ball. I find them, bothersome for lack of a better word."

"Now am I really supposed to believe that Prince Chandresh?" He laughed and turned his head up to the moon, gazing at the sky too. "Please, there is no need for formal titles."

"Is that right then, Andre?"

He looked down to her face, and he thought how lovely she looked in garden at this moment. Actually, the first thing he noticed from the port was her act of kindness to the small girl. He was too late to call the horses, but she snatched the girl away before anything could happen to her. As Chandresh approached, he saw the seriousness in her gold eyes, and then her relief as the young girl bounded away. It would only be fate that the lady-in-waiting had captured his attention than the heir of Brimlad. It was obvious she had much more to herself from the moment they met, but he wanted to know more.

He gave her a crooked smile. "That's right Astra. When I meet someone, I would want them to treat me as they would if I wasn't a prince. Not as Prince Chandresh of Luan, but as their friend Andre."

"So we're friends now? My, we are certainly moving fast. Friends in only hours of meeting one another." Astra teased. She admitted to herself that the prince was attractive, but she could never let anyone know that or let them know she was spending time with him. Cordelia would have her head, even if Queen Irisa insisted that she wasn't her daughter. He also seemed to have that womanizer feel about him, so she would tread lightly on the ground they were standing on.

"My point exactly. We become friends on the first day, and then later, we fall madly in love with one another, what do you say?" Astra was laughing now, she never saw herself with anyone since Cordelia made her spend every waking minute attending to either herself or the kingdom, but she had daydreams about exploring and finding someone. Eventually.

"That's the plan." He looked down back to her eyes, and she was looking for genuine emotion.

"So what, you're going to break the engagement with Cordelia?" Astra only meant it in a playfully way, but Andre sighed and sat down next to Astra on the bench. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked like there was a heavy burden on his chest, but he was unsure what to do.

"Well…that was what was supposed to happen today."

"Wait what?" Astra could not believe her ears. If that was true, then Cordelia would be devastated and who knows what fury she would enact on the kingdom?

"I never wanted this to happen you know. I never wanted to be in an arranged marriage. I wanted to learn more about the world and explore and experience so many things before I would settle down and become king. But I am a man of my word. If Princess Cordelia still wishes to marry me by the end of the ball, then I shall."

"But that it is a loveless marriage."

"Loveless or not, I am honor bound by my word."

Astra fiddled with the material of her skirt. She didn't know what advice to give, since she was never in or was going to be in that situation. He seemed genuinely confused though, so the best she could offer right now was a distraction. She pointed to the stars, and they talked about constellations, about the planets and the moon, and about the sea. Astra thought they had more in common then he and Cordelia ever would. She was sure she couldn't see the two marrying one another, but she held her tongue. Instead, she suggested he see Brimlad from her favorite spot: the roof. Standing each on the side of the kingdom's crest, she pointed out everything. The shops, the docks, and gardens, and the hidden cove to find the most beautiful shells. As the clock struck midnight, Astra scaled the wall and sprinted out the garden before Andre could say anything. As the final bell tolled, Astra was poised for Cordelia to make her announcement about the engagement.

Cordelia still looked like the image of perfection, but she had grown significantly paler and her normally clear green eyes had grown darker and glassy. She gave Astra a look of pure loathing that chilled her to the bone, but she just held her head high and clasped her hands in front of her skirt. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would love to make an announcement." The crowed hushed and Andre had re-entered the room. He tensed in hesitation to what Cordelia would say, but it was hopeless.

"I am glad to say that I have accepted the proposal of Prince Chandresh! We shall be wedded in 6 months' time. Tomorrow, the kingdom will begin planning for the celebration!" The crowd had begun clapping while Andre sighed. Cordelia failed to notice this as he walked out to the hall, presumably to the guest quarters he and Bader would occupy until the wedding. The rest of the court of Luan would depart tomorrow with good news and the plan would be set in motion. As the rest of the guests left the ballroom, Astra tried to sneak out.

"Astra." Cordelia voiced radiated with power and Astra visibly stiffened. She turned slowly to see Cordelia beginning to walk to her. "Now, tell me why I received word that you left the castle even though you had specific instructions to not leave the castle today?"

_Stupid tattletale _thought Astra.

"Well you see, you were busy and I was ready, so I simply thought that going to the do-"

"You thought it was okay, despite instructions from the princess?"

"You were occupied, so I thought my abs-"

"You specifically disobeyed orders from your lady."

"I'm sorry Princess Cordelia but you-"

"And then you had the nerve to contact the prince before myself?"

"I was saving a chi-"

"My betrothed? The love of my life?"

"You don't even kno-"

"And explain to me why I saw you to sitting together in the garden?"

Before Astra could utter another word, Cordelia thrust her hand at the lady-in-waiting and shot a dark green ray of energy to Astra. Her body felt it was seared inside and out. Astra fell to the ground and curled up, just cracking her eyes open for a second, and thought she saw someone from her nightmares, a vision of black, green, and white. She felt something coil around her arms, and opened her eyes to pulsing rings of the dark green energy wound around her, Cordelia's palm opened.

"Tell me." Cordelia started to close her hand and the rings tightened, but Astra refused to cry out.

"Tell me why you must get in the way." Her flesh burned and Astra felt tears spill out against her will, but she refused to cry.

"Even the second time around!" Her fist totally closed now, a black flame manifested around it. Just as she was about to place the fist on her heart, Astra's head snapped up and her eyes glowed, hands emitting pure energy. She thrust her hands towards the other and and pulse spread throughout the room, blinding both of them by the light. The rings disappeared and Cordelia recoiled in what seemed like pain. Astra felt herself rising to her feet, and for a moment, she saw herself in a pink gown and transparent sleeves, gold jewelry like before, smiling at a ball like this one. The shock was enough to break the moment, and the light receded back to herself. Astra looked to see the bottom parts of her skirt singed and she stared at her hands, the only part of her body giving off a gentle glow. She was panting and Cordelia glared at her again. She left the room hastily while Astra ran to Sola's room.

Cordelia fled back to her room, the royal quarters that held souvenirs of all around the world, decorated with a dark color palette of fabrics on mahogany wood. There was however, an empty glass orb that fit into the palm of a hand. Still reeling and furious from the display of power she witnessed, she tore her necklace and earrings off and threw the lotus to the orb. It was like the orb was waiting for it to return and seemed to swallow it whole changing from the yellowish color it looked like to a gray with black tips. Before she could totally compose herself, gray light came from the orb. She looked up to see the vision of her mother Adrienne, Queen of Kali. Kali was once a great kingdom, but was consumed by pride and envy. The kingdom was to be gone forever, the land shrouded in mist. The latter was true, but it was far from gone. The royal family of Kali has since been bitter as none of the other kingdoms recognized its status, and that has been passed on. It lives in Adrienne and now in Cordelia.

"Delia, don't collapse now." Cordelia cringed at her childhood name, but looked at the image of her mother. She looked completely regal and graceful, white-blond hair billowing out and black attire showing her sleek silhouette. Seeing her mother reminded the girl of her mission. Cordelia was sent to Brimlad during the war aftermath, after the former Queen Irisa sent out the invaders with her last power. Using her own gifts, Cordelia had managed to make the kingdom believe she was the princess and that the true heir was a normal mortal. Cordelia couldn't remember exactly who Astra was, as this transformation affected her memory a bit as well, but she was certain Astra was someone who tried to stop the massive memory change.

"You didn't see that power."

"Now, stop your excuses. You have a job. Once finished in 6 months, Kali will have encased one of the most powerful nations in the world. Our status restored, we can do much more. Isn't that what you want?"

Adrienne liked to do this to her daughter. She fed the demons and anger that had built up in her. Life was far from modest, but her companions were only the other children of Kali growing up. She refused to believe that no one else would want to speak to Kalisians, but that childish dream was shattered when Cordelia visited a neighboring country, and her pale complexion and almost white hair made it obvious where she came from. It was the indifference to her and her status as a princess that hurt the most, but the scorn which was obvious in the elderly people of the country was devastating as well. Scars from Kali lashing out at other places when they had lost all status with other kingdoms were still felt, and she ended up being affected by this. It broke any faith she had, and the broken spirit that she had when she returned was morphed by her mother, a far worse fate. Adrienne needed her to know what the world was like in her eyes, and even if it changed her daughter for better or worse, Cordelia was going to find out what Adrienne had experienced and she would understand.

"Of course that is. My priority is to taking this kingdom, you know that mother." Cordelia was gritting her teeth as she said this, to which her mother took notice. The queen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and the vision of her vanished. There was a new steely expression set her eyes, and the hatred set in her heart years ago was burning hotly. She amended to retire to the room for the night. Confronting Astra in the morning would be the first task to make sure she would have the future she wanted.

On the other side of the castle, Astra ran to Sola's chambers. Her skin still felt singed and the smell of burnt clothing was stuck in her nose. Her hands were still glowing, even though they were balled up into fist as she sprinted to her destination.

"SOLA! SOLA!" she cried as she banged on the door.

Her adoptive mother opened the door, looking like she had just sat down on her bed moments before Astra banged on the door. Her weary demeanor made Astra's face drop, but Sola was now on high alert once she smelled the burnt clothes and saw the singe marks on Astra's wrist. Before Sola could saw anything:

"I saw Queen Irisa. I saw Queen Irisa. I SAW QUEEN IRISA." Astra seemed stuck on that phrase, and it was loud enough to bring Eliana to her mother's room.

"Astra, you need to calm down. You must have saw something else, or you were dreaming." Eliana said as she tried to soothe her best friend.

"I know what I saw! The Queen was there in front of me! I'm not making it up!" Sola was the only person who hadn't said anything yet. But there was a grave seriousness in her eyes. Astra turned back to her with Eliana's eyes fixed on her mother. Astra raised the key on the chain she was wearing and muttered the word "Cora"

Sola spun on her heel and walked directly to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Eliana and Astra followed right behind her, silent from the sudden reaction. Sola held her hand out for the key, to which Astra gave willingly. Using it, she opened a secret compartment on the top part of the wardrobe. When it was opened, a bluish-white glow illuminated the room. When it faded away, the glow of Astra's hands did as well. Both girls stared with mouths open with the site of Queen Irisa's rose still alive and well. Sola picked it up and held it in her hand.

"That rose is supposed to be dead by now, because Cordelia has her lotus." stated Eliana

"Meaning that Cordelia is not the heir…" Astra continued, finally understanding that Queen Irisa was right.

"Yes, she is an enemy. But you already know that I cannot remember who, or what, she is. The last memory I have was Irisa telling me to give this to the person who told me 'Cora'. She was my best friend, and I was going to make sure I could fulfill this task." She directed her attention to Astra. "You must prepare, you will be gone for a while." She nodded, and went to her room.

There, she put on her normal clothes and gathered the bag the Queen gave her. Inside, there were 12 clear glass beads. Puzzled, she returned them to their place and went to the stables to tell her good friend goodbye. Her pet ferret Terra was always hanging around there, as she was able to play with all the another animals there too. But this was proving to be much more difficult at the moment.

"Terra, I'll be back as soon as possible." But her best friend was not having it, as she burrowed into Astra's chest, and when she was about to put Terra back, the ferret climbed up and perched herself upon her head.

"Seems like she can't part you." Astra turned her head to see Chandresh once again. He seemed to glow in the moonlight, but he wasn't smiling this time.

"Haha, yeah, we've been together for so many years that seeing me leave is strange."

"And where are you going?" Astra faced him this time, and he seemed to actually be worried about her, which surprised her.

"Oh, there is something I have to do. I'll be back soon." Chandresh grabbed her hand, but touched the place she was burned, and saw Astra wincing in pain. He let go, but held her fingers gently. "I'm sorry, but please be careful."

Astra raised her eyebrow, but nodded. With that, she went back to Sola's room, where she said goodbye to her family. Eliana made her promise to tell her everything she saw and did when she got back, and Sola hugged her goodbye. Astra braced herself, while Sola's own crystal and Queen Irisa's rose glowed with the light surrounding Astra. Then she was gone in a flash.

…

Cordelia looked worried and angry at the same time as she paced the hall, waiting for Astra to come in at her normal time.

But an hour had passed and she had still not come. Sola stood by, as she always did, and slowly smirked. Cordelia noticed.

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Where did you send Astra?"

"I am not at liberty to say, but she is not in Brimlad anymore." Sola said with a calm and collected manner. Cordelia raised her hand as the black flame manifested once again and was about to hit Sola before Sola had her hand encased in light and stopped Cordelia by the wrist.

"Do what you may, but you won't get away with it."

Cordelia spun away and walked to the door. "That's what you think". A well-aimed shot of black energy darted back and hit Sola in the shoulder before she could do anything. In excruciating pain, Chandresh revealed himself as Cordelia exited the hall. Helping Sola to get aid, he wondered what was really going on and what he was in now.

…

Astra wiped the dirt from her brow as she swept the end of the hallway. She was dressed in dark gray rags and wiped her hands on the long white apron. It felt like she had been in this place for months, but from a magical timer somehow placed in the bag with the beads, it had been merely a day. She looked out the window to see her dear friend cleaning her part of the castle courtyard. Astra was near the Queen's quarters when she heard her speak up.

"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness, I summon thee." The door opened a bit more as wind howled from within and Astra peeked her head into the room. There was a loud thunderclap and she heard the Queen speak once more "Let me see thy face." Then, a swirl of purple and green smoke formed a mask in the mirror.

"What wouldst thou know, my queen?" the mirror answered.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

"Famed is thy beauty, majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee." A crease formed on her forehead and moved away from the mirror for a moment. The queen spun back around, and demanded from the mirror once more.

"Alas for her! Reveal her name!"

The mirror looked unfazed, and spoke with the echo ringing out in the same tone as before. "Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow."

The Queen voice was filled with fury, and Astra ran away on her scuffed flats to the courtyard. "Snow White!"


End file.
